Tyrannosaurus
''Tyrannosaurus was a dinosaur, featured in several of Impossible Pictures prehistory-based documentaries.'' T-rex lived in the Late Cretaceous Period (75,000,000-65,500,000 BC). 'The Almighty King of the Dinosaurs' was the most infamous and ultimate predator that appeared in the last 9.5 million years of the Cretaceous, Tyrannosaurs were giant carnivorous dinosaurs that stalked the landscape and, being the most notorious flesh-eaters ever known, they were specifically and perfectly evolved to kill and eat other giant dinosaurs. They were the meanest and scariest of all the animal kingdom - during their time, T-Rex was king. Growing up to 13-15 meters (42-50 feet) in length, 5-6 meters (16-20 feet) in height, and weighing 5-7 tonnes, it has appeared in many movies and television shows, such as Jurassic Park trilogy of Steven Spielbeg's, and Prehistoric Park. (However, T-Rex reached this size and weight only after a period of intensive growth, and many hatchlings and juveniles died before they reached full maturity.) This dinosaur had one of the most powerful bites in the animal kingdom, though the also-extinct, giant shark Megalodon had an a bite almost as twice powerful, 20.5 tons per SI. T-Rex's bite could crush a car or dinosaur bone. The English meaning of Tyrannosaurus Rex is "King Tyrant Lizard". Images of Tyrannosaurus Rex have evolved from the tripod image of old to the modern, more natural form known today, with tail hanging parallel to the ground. They were both hunters and scavengers and were fast movers, able to reach 30-43 mph (48-70 km/h) when they need to. Their main Diet existed of hadrosaurs like Anatotitan.These were easy prey in comparison to ceratopsids like Torosaurus and Triceratops and armored dinosaurs like Ankylosaurus. Those would've been far more difficult to hunt due to their deadly weaponery. Evidence has been found though that T-Rexes often fed on ceratopsids. But wether these were predatory attacks or regular scavanges, is still unclear. Even though T-Rex had lived, moved, and hunted in packs of up to at least five, they were also potential cannibals, eating their own kind, as heavily hinted during the first episode of Prehistoric Park. Also, Albertosaurus, which also appeared in Prehistoric Park, was an earlier, lighter and smaller relative of T-rex as well. Although it was one of the biggest theropods, the largest of the group was Spinosaurus that lived in Africa. Also, at least two of its relatives, the Asian dinosaurs Tarbosaurus and Zuchengtyrannus, were smaller than Tyrannosaurus itself, though they were chronologically older and had somewhat different anatomies (and possibly hunting styles). Tyrannosaurus’ had a huge territory of hundreds of square kilometers. When it came to mating, male tyrannosaurs brought down herbivores large and small, old and young. But it wass not just to satisfy their hunger, it was also a gift to the female, who were larger and more aggressive than the males… so the males needed to court the females with food to stop the latter from attacking them on sight. The primary weapon of a Tyrannosaurus was the mouth. Their arms were tiny so that they could carry massive jaws…and remain balanced on their hind legs. These jaws can crush bone…and tear off up to 70 kilograms of meat in one bite. And after three days, female tyrannosaurs could tire of their mate and the males knew better than to stay. Like modern lions, tyrannosaurs often brought food back to their territory, especially the females to feed their young - female tyrannosaurs did have parental care, they would go out to get a kill and when they had one, they would bring it back home to share with their young. Female T-Rex were fiercely protective of their offspring, and when the latter were in danger, they weren’t very happy. And the more an adult T-Rex protects its offspring, the better chances those offspring had at survival. Female tyrannosaurs could have a clutch of at least up to 12 eggs, but normally only got two to five chicks, due to the others being taken by scavengers, survived to adolescense. In Walking with Dinosaurs, T. Rex is portrayed with thick scales and the colors are black, with white underparts and stripes (although the underparts of the neck and chin are red. It is also red in the WWD companion book) and a bulky head (more so than that of Allosaurus, another large meat-eating dinosaur that had appeared earlier in the series), but it also had accurate head to body ratio. Later versions were less accurate in that regard. WWD also showed crocodile-behavior - only female took care of the eggs and chicks, chasing the male away after mating is over. In Prehistoric Park the dinosaur's behavior is portrayed differently, as a pack hunter (in WWD the tyrannosaurus hunted on its own, as apposed to the previously shown Allosaurus), living in small family packs, again like the Allosaurus of WWD. The color is light gray and they have thin scales. (A recent find of a T-Rex juvenile proved that yet another carnivorous dinosaur, Nanotyrannus, was a juvenile T-Rex that was much more gracile than the robust adults.) However, the reason for this could be that the female separates from the pack until the babies are a few weeks old (It is possible, however, that the T. Rex shown in WWD was a different subspecies than the ones shown in Prehistoric Park). Also, it is unknown whether this dinosaur was an active hunter, or a more opportunistic hunter-scavenger, but Impossible Pictures works portray largely as the former. In both versions of Tyrannosaurus, the young dinosaurs lacked feathers, which real Tyrannosaurus chicks might have had. They probably lost their feathers after they became adolescents. Within the shows ﻿In WWD, a female T.Rex has failed to have a healthy clutch of Eggs (The babies inside them have been choked by volcanic ash). She almost immediatly comes back into season. Her mating call is heard by a male T.Rex, who kills a Triceratops to attract her. It works, and they mate. After this, the female chases the male out of her territory. She later lays twelve eggs, protecting them from didelphodons and dromeosaurs. She does not eat during this period. Only three eggs manage to hatch. She later kills an Anatotian, and brings back a piece of liver for hatchlings, where two pick on a third one. These two later kill it in the night. Meanwhile, an ankylosaurus severly injures the mother by smacking its tail club into her hip, breaking it and damaging internal organ. The mother limps in agony, who later dies. The hatchlings are blown away the next day by a pyroclastic flow when the asteriod crashes into the earth. It is seen breifly in Sea Monsters, roaring out to sea for a mate or to scare off an annoying pterosaur. In Prehistoric Park, A park of Tyrannosaurs chase Nigel Marvin, although he is able to get away safely. The next day, they are seen in the centre of their territory, with the youngsters fighting each other. They attack a herd of Triceratops, and one female is left quite seriously injured. She is left to fend for herself. He rescues Theo, a Triceratops and takes him to prehistoric park. Nigel returns to Find and save two sibling T-Rexes known as Matilda and Terrence from extinction! In the episode 5x06 of Primeval, a tyrannosaurus comes through a time anomaly and menaces the streets of London, until Matt is able to stun it into unconsciousness. It is unknown what happened next to that dinosaur, but most likely it was returned back to Cretaceous. The scene from WWD where the mother is injured by an Ankylosaurus is also shown at the beginning of episode 1 of ' WWB'. Appearances *Walking with Dinosaurs *Prehistoric Planet *Walking with Beasts (proluge) *Prehistoric Park *Primeval Gallery Image:T-rex on rock.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus Rex baying out to the ocean in Sea Monsters. T-rex 1.jpg|A T-Rex Roar T-rex 2.jpg|T-Rex DownloadedFile-1.jpeg DownloadedFile.jpeg|The Tyrannosaurus Rex behind a tree DownloadedFile-2.jpeg|The Tyrannosaurus Rex robot 220px-Tyrannosaurusscale.png|Tyrannosaurids tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|an adult female Tyrannosaurus looking up in the sunsets babyrexwwddoad.jpg|baby t-rex blinded by the light of the impact Tyrannosaurus-1.png|A female Tyrannosaurus roaring. imagest-rex.jpg ` Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Sea Monsters Animals Category:Primeval Animals Category:Walking with Beasts Animals Category:Tyrannosaur Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Meat eating animals Category:Predator Category:Packs Category:Death of a destney Category:Prehistoric Planet Animals Category:Last dinosaurs Category:Apex Predator